


Life is Such a Mess

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Chrashley/Mike x Jess universe [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, backdated to those dates (in case youre wondering why theres no hits), reupload of a bunch of cohesive one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Reading the series "A Very Chrashley Life" is HIGHLY recommended or else you'll have no idea what this stuff is.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley
Series: Chrashley/Mike x Jess universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222331
Kudos: 1





	1. Baby Girl

The first 24 hours of Mila’s life were such a learning curve. Learning how to nurse, how to give her a bath that wasn’t too hot. Jessica kept feeling like she was gonna hurt her somehow and they weren’t gonna let them take her home. But they did.

Jessica got out the little outfit she was wearing to go home. A onesie that said in gold glitter script, “hello world” along with a pink ruffle bloomer bottom with a pink headband to match. Mila softly cried while Jessica got her dressed. Mike was loading up their stuff.

“Shhh,” She shushed, “It’s ok. I know it’s cold.”

He just stood there and watched Jessica dress her before picking her up and continuing to shush her as Mila cried. 

When Jess saw him looking she looked confused and her eyes went back and forth between him and the stuff he was packing up.

“I’m- Just seeing you with her made me realize how crazy in love with you I am.”

“But I’m disgusting. I haven't showered and I have spit-up and my boobs are leaking and-”

“You just had a baby, Jess. _Our_ baby.”

“I’m still not registering why that made you stop packing up so we could leave.”

Mike smiled, “You are so good with her. You, my wife, the woman I love taking care of Mila, the small new addition to our family is...fuck I don’t know. It gave me that feeling of when I knew I loved you for the first time all over again.”

“Really?”

“And you can add shit on your hands to that list,” he laughed.

Jess groaned as Mila cried louder, her outfit covered in poop that went up her back. Mike went out and brought in the car seat they had put in their SUV. When they bought it, they had in mind what their idea of a baby sitting in it would look like. Newborns, as they learned now, are much _much_ smaller than that. 

Jessica had changed her outfit into one of the little onesies they had put in the diaper bag in case this happened. She put Mila into the seat and buckled her in tight, placing a soft blanket on the now sleeping infant.

A nurse came in smiling, pushing a wheelchair, “Are you ready?”

Jessica nodded and took a seat on the wheelchair, slowly. Mike sat the diaper bag on her lap and picked up the car seat and their other bag. They made their way out to the car. Jessica climbed into the car and Mike sat Mila in the backseat beside her before climbing in the driver's seat.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Mike commented, “It feels so weird to leave with her. Like it’s illegal for us to be parents.”

“I don’t think that it’s illegal to take a baby unless it’s not yours.”

“Well she’s ours, there’s no doubting it. She’s got my dark hair and your blue eyes. All-what 6 pounds of her screams she belongs to us.”

Jessica sighed, happily, “I can’t believe she’s here. Our little Mila. Your mom is at the house right?”

“Yeah. She said she’d crash on the couch as long as she’s needed.”

As they pulled up to their apartment complex and took the elevator back up to their place. Mike opened up the door and his mom, Laura, was there to greet them. 

“Aww, there’s my baby and his baby.”

“Hey Mrs. Munroe,” Jessica said going to take a seat on the couch and motioning for Mike to do the same.

“Jessica, you know you can call me mom. You’re my daughter-in-law and the mother of my first grandbaby, it’s only fitting.”

Mila began to fuss and so Mike went to go pick her up, but his mother asked if she could. He motioned for her to grab her.

“Such a sweet little thing. I remember when you were this little, Mikey. You were much smaller than Scott. He was a big boy from the beginning.”

“I can’t believe Mila is your first grandkid…”

“Scott probably has some illegitimate ones everywhere.”

“Michael!” His mom snapped.

He snapped back, “Mom, he is 27 years old. There were plenty of girls that I know of that had scares. It wouldn’t shock me a bit.”

Laura sighed as Mila began to cry, “Well she’s the first that I know of, and I love her already.”

As Mila continued to cry, Jessica checked the time on her phone, “Mrs- I mean- mom. I think she’s hungry.”

“Oh boy, she must be. I’ll let you take care of that.”

Laura handed Mila over to her and Jessica fed her.

“Are you guys hungry? I was gonna go get something and I can bring you something back.”

“Yes, please. I would die for a hamburger,” Jess said as she nursed. Mike nodded in agreement.

“Ok, I’ll be back.”

After she left, Mila finished eating and in a moment of exhaustion, the three of them cuddled together on the couch and fell asleep.

The next few weeks of them figuring out how to be parents was rough. Without Laura there, it would’ve been a lot worse. There was one night where it was just the three of them. Mila was lying on Jessica’s chest, milk drunk and fast asleep. 

“Can you get me some water, Mike?”

Mike nodded and got up and got her the water, setting it on the counter while he walked into their room, “Michael. If your idea of getting me water involved me still getting up to get it, we’re gonna have a problem.”

He came back out and picked up the glass and handed it to her, “Sorry, I had to do something before I brought it.”

Jessica closed her eyes, taking a drink. When she opened them back up, Mike was kneeling in front of her, the ring he had used when they got married.

“We’re already marr-”

“Jess, I didn’t get a chance to do this cause of this little one,” he poked Mila’s little butt lightly, “I don’t have a long spiel or anything, but I know you wanted a ‘real’ wedding. You deserve a real wedding. So Jessica Munroe, will you marry me again?”

Jessica had to hold back from laughing, “Yes. I will marry you again.”

“Good. Otherwise we were gonna have a problem,” he winked, using her words from easier.

She shook her head, “We have a new jury member to consult.”

Mike picked up Mila’s arm and waved it, “Yes mommy, you should marry daddy.”

The two of them laughed and he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled away, Mike scoffed, “Be careful with kissing me like that. I already gave you one.”

“Oh hush. We can’t for another 3 weeks anyway.”

“Jessica Munroe,” he smirked, “I can’t wait to marry you again, even if that means you give me blue balls.”

The next day, Jessica called the company Emily was working for and hired Em to plan their wedding. They hadn’t spoken since Mila had been born, so hopefully it wouldn’t be awkward.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Girls night out. They hadn’t had one since right before Ashley got married, and even then they didn’t go _out_. But being as Ashley was almost 5 months pregnant and Jessica was breastfeeding, they couldn’t get _too_ wild. They settled for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Jess got there first, getting a table for them. Emily walked in and took a seat opposite her.

“We missed you at Ashley’s party.”

Emily sighed, opening the menu and pursuing it.

Jessica kept waiting for Emily to respond, but she didn’t say anything until Sam walked up.

“Hey Em!”

“Sam,” she said unenthused.

Sam looked at Jessica worried and in response, she shrugged.

“So, how is work?”

“Busy.”

Ashley walked up smiling and taking a seat beside Jess, “How is everyone?”

“I’m good,” Sam said, “starving.”

“So am I. I thought when I had Mila that the feeling of eating for two would pass, but feeding her all the time...might as well still be pregnant,” Jess added.

Emily was really quiet and looked kinda sad, so Ashley cleared her throat, “Ok, we need to talk about the elephant in the room because if we’re gonna sit here like this the whole time I’m going to scream. Emily, I know you probably hate us right now, but we are your friends and we want to help you when you feel like shit.”

“We’re worried about you,” Sam clarified.

“I don’t hate you- ok hate is a pretty good word, but it’s not really hate it’s-”

“Jealousy,” Jess and Emily said in unison.

“I know it’s stupid, and I don’t even want kids right now, but the fact that I can’t even if I wanted. The fact it makes me angry is _pathetic_. A-and the fact that you guys are getting married and having kids…”

“It sucks,” Sam said, wrapping her arm around Emily, “Even I can get jealous and that’s something I don’t know if I _ever_ want. That doesn’t mean I throw myself into my job to the point I can’t ever see my friends.”

“I really _have_ been busy.”

“There’s _busy_ and there’s throwing yourself into your work as an unhealthy coping skill.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “I don’t like therapist Sam.”

“Have you _thought_ about seeing a therapist?” Jessica suggested.

“I don’t- I guess I can look into it.”

Ashley nodded, “Also think about it this way, Em. You’ve got two little nieces that you can spoil like they’re your own.”

“I know Mila loves being spoiled,” Jessica laughed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come meet her.”

“It’s ok.”

“Who’s watching her right now?” Emily asked, just now noticing she didn’t have a baby with her.

“Well…”

\--------------------------

Right before Jessica left for dinner, she had fed Mila and left instructions that if she was gone for more than 2 hours then she would need to eat again. Mike set a timer and set his phone on the counter. Chris came to join his endeavors of taking care of a newborn, at the request of Ashley. Between the two of them, they were sure not to kill her.

At first, things were easy. Mila was sleeping as she did most of the time. Mike held her on his chest, doing skin-to-skin.

“I’m not gonna lie, this,” he motioned to her, “is the best part of being a dad.”

Chris nodded, “Is it as terrifying as I think it is? Having someone you’re responsible for keeping alive?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for the reassurance.”

“What do you gain from me lying to you? A sense of cockiness?” Mike asked before mocking him, “Oh, I’m Chris, Mike told me that attempting to keep a newborn alive is a piece of cake so I am _totally_ prepared to be a dad.”

Chris snapped, “I don’t sound like that.”

Mike sighed as Mila spit up all over him in her sleep, “It’s a lot of this. Hand me that burp cloth.”

“Here,” Chris offered.

Mike wiped up the stuff and as he laid her down on the couch so he could wipe her off as well. Chris just observed as Mike gently cleaned Mila off. Chris took a deep breath in and gagged.

“I hope that was her and not you shitting your pants.”

Mike smelled it as well, “What the fuck, Mila.”

Mila began to cry, loudly. Chris cringed at the high pitched noise that came from her. Mike grabbed a spare diaper off the table along with the thing of wipes.

“Baby girl, I know you’re just as disgusted by that smell as we are. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mike cautiously undid her diaper before gagging himself.

“It’s green,” Chris said, catching a glimpse, “Why is it green?”

“Hell if I know.”

Mike kept getting new wipes, running them along Mila’s butt in an attempt to clean it up. As he was nearing having her clean, she pooped again, some on Mike’s hand.

“That looks,” Chris laughed, “shitty.”

“Leave,” Mike looked over at him annoyed.

Chris put his hands up in surrender. Mike managed to clean her up once again and placed a new diaper on. Mila continued to cry.

“Fuck, what is it? Chris, go grab a onesie from her dresser.”

Chris stood up and when he emerged, he handed one to Mike. Once Mila was dressed she slowly stopped crying and went back to sleep.

\----------------------

“...Mike hasn’t texted me, so it can’t be a complete trainwreck.”

The waitress came up to their table and took their orders. When he left Ashley giggled, “She was cute.”

“You’re taken,” Jess poked her wedding ring, “And just a smidge pregnant. Also you’re straight.”

“I _meant_ for Sam.”

Sam giggled, “She was cute, but _so_ not my type.”

“Oh _come on_ , Sam. You haven’t dated anyone in a while,” Jessica pleaded, “At least give her your number. You never know where it could go.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, but I make no promises.”

They were eating their food when Jessica’s phone buzzed with a text from Mike and Ashley laughed, “You spoke too soon. What happened?”

\---------------------

Mike’s timer had gone off from across the room and he got up to turn it off.

“What was that for?”

“Letting me know Mila might need to eat soon. But she’s sleeping so I’m not worried.”

It was another 10 minutes or so before Mila started to get fussy.

“Should we feed her?” Chris asked as Mila became more upset.

Mike nodded but then mumbled, “Except she didn’t give me instructions.”

He sent a quick text to her and as the time passed with the typing notification along with Mila being upset, he got anxious.

“There’s milk in the freezer. Thaw it under the tap and put in the bottle on the counter,” her response said.

Mike related the message to Chris as he picked up the screaming baby and tried to shush her. 

“How’s it going?” Mike asked, frazzled, “Did you find it?”

“Found it. Your water is taking forever to get hot enough to thaw it.”

Mike rolled his eyes, “shhhhhh Mila. It’s ok. Your food is coming.”

As the time passed and Mila’s screams grew, Mike walked into the kitchen and motioned for them to swap.

“You want me to hold her? I don’t know Mike, I don’t wanna break her.”

“You’re gonna be a dad in a few months. Crash course.”

Mike passed her off to him and Chris gently started to rock her. When Mike walked over to the sink he groaned, “You had the cold water on, dumbass.”

“Since when is the hot water that way?”

Mike sighed as it took time for the milk to thaw. He poured it into the bottle and handed it to Chris to give to Mila. It took a minute for her to take the bottle but once she did, she calmed down.

A while later, Jessica came home to find Mila asleep on Chris’ chest and Mike dozing off himself.

“So you didn’t kill her, that’s promising.”

Mike opened his eyes slightly, “Welcome home babe.”

Jessica picked Mila up and cooed, “Mommy missed her little angel.”

“So am I good to leave?”

“Yes. Thank you for staying here with them. I hope you learned something.”

“Yeah, that your tap is stupid and baby shit about knocked me out.”

Jess chuckled, “Well that’s better than nothing.”

After Chris left, the three of them relaxed in the living room while Jessica told Mike the story of Sam asking out the waitress.


	3. It's Nice to Have a Friend

Now that Emily was back on speaking terms with everyone, she was active in planning Jessica’s wedding. The big day wasn’t for another year, but Emily insisted they start the look for a dress since Jessica was picky when it came to clothing. So at the beginning of August, they all filed into the same boutique that Ashley had gone to.

“Welcome in, ladies,” the consultant started, “I’m Lindsey and I’ll be helping you find the perfect dress for your big day.”

“I think you actually helped me last time,” Ashley said.

Lindsey smiled, “I believe I did! Who is the bride this time?”

“It’s me. Jessica Munroe, nice to meet you again.”

“So why don’t you start off by telling me about your special guy and what your plan is for your venue.”

“His name is Mike and we met in high school.”

“She’s probably thinking of a botanical garden for the venue.”

Lindsey nodded, “Ok. What kind of styles do you like?”

“I like mermaid style but I don’t know how that would look post-baby.”

“Well we can try out some of those to give you an idea.”

Lindsey led them over to the dressing area and everyone took a seat. Jessica sat Mila’s car seat beside the couch and got her out, handing her to Sam. Ashley began to play peek-a-boo with her, to which Mila started laughing.

“Aw she’s got little teeth,” Ashley smiled.

Emily and Sam looked at her small teeth on the bottom of her otherwise gummy mouth. Mila kept smiling as they tickled her while Jessica put on one of the dresses with Lindsey’s help. She emerged from the dressing room in a mermaid style with a long train.

“Damn, Jess. You look great,” Ashley noted.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, “You think so? I feel like I look fat.”

“You aren’t fat,” Sam replied, “You had a baby. Of course you’re not gonna be the size 2 you were in high school.”

“I guess you’ve got a point.”

“But if you don’t like it, try a different style,” Ashley added.

“Why don’t I pull some others and see if we can find a style you like.”

Lindsey walked away and Jessica came over to where they were sitting and Mila instantly started smiling.

“My precious little girl is going to be so cute at the wedding.”

“Have you decided on a plan for how you’re including her in the wedding?”

Jessica nodded, “She’s gonna be my 3rd bridesmaid since Em will be doing all the behind the scenes stuff. So Matt is gonna walk with her down the aisle and then she’ll have a chair to sit in up front with my mom while we say the vows.”

Sam approved, “That sounds adorable.”

Lindsey came back carrying a few gowns and they went back into the dressing room. Jess came out wearing an a-line gown that had a lace top with a plunging neckline that was a spaghetti strap and was backless. 

“Jess…”

“What? Is it horrible?”

“Quite the opposite. It’s so beautiful. With the right splash of sexy,” Sam admired.

“With a dress like that, you’re gonna have to be careful about getting pregnant. After all, we’re supposed to have the next one together.”

Jess smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, “I do look hot, don’t I.”

“And here I thought we would be coming in here like 4 times before you found a dress you liked,” Emily chuckled.

“2 dresses, that’s impressive,” Lindsey applauded before handing Jess the bell.

Jessica rang the bell and laughed, running over and picking up Mila. The two of them twirled around before going to get dinner together.

They went to the nearest Chick-fil-a and got a table while Jess went to order. Ashley sighed as she sat down, “Being 8 months pregnant in August is the worst thing I’ve ever felt. You think it’s hot when you aren’t but let me tell you, this shit sucks.”

“I'm glad I don't want kids... She’ll be here soon enough, though.”

“I still have another month.”

Emily shrugged, “It’ll be here before you know it, and I will be sure to spoil her so much.”

“If the gifts you’ve given Mila are any proof of that, you can bet that she’s right,” Jess came walking up to the table, setting the table marker on it.

“It is worth spending money on a Burberry outfit just so your daughter can be the cutest possible.”

“She wore it once. You spent three hundred dollars on an outfit she wore once.”

“Worth every single penny.”

“You spe-” Ashley started but was cut off by the worker bringing out the tray of their food.

“Jessica?”

She nodded and the worker set the tray on the table, taking the marker with him as he walked away. Jess finished putting Mila into the highchair and opened up the fruit cup she ordered. She took a bite of the strawberry to cut it into a smaller bite and handed it to Mila.

Mila grinned and began to gnaw at the fruit while the rest of them grabbed their own food.

“I’m surprised there isn’t a bet on your baby,” Sam acknowledged, “Feels like we are all constantly looking for ways to have a competition.”

“I think after Mila made everyone lose the bet, it became less fun.”

Ashley nodded, “As much as the bet money would be nice, it’s also relieving that people aren’t waiting for me to give birth.”

“I agree, wholeheartedly,” Jess smiled, “When _are_ you due?”

“September 13th.”

“That’s almost Chris’ birthday, wouldn’t that be so cool if she was born then?” Sam seemed excited by that prospect.

“I’m sure he would love that, but the doctors think I’ll go early, not late.”

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about plans for Ashley’s birthday party before going their separate ways.


	4. Candles

The next time everyone got together was supposed to be Ashley’s birthday party but since she went into labor at it, it was a joint birthday that they threw for Chris and Matt. Jessica woke up that morning and did the usual, changing Mila, making breakfast for all 3 of them, getting Mila dressed and double checking the diaper bag before they headed out.

Mike had been busy with his job, he worked as a campaign manager so he could get introduced into the world of politics for when he was able to run himself. It was still another 5 until he could run for senate and another 10 until he could run for president, but he was already getting his foot in the door. It was the end of September so the next election was right around the corner to elect the president for the next term, and it was crunch time so he spent most hours that he wasn’t in the office at home distracted.

Jess peeked her head into their room which had his desk in it, “Hey hun, are you coming to the party?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I’m finishing this email and then I’ll get ready.”

“Ok, good.”

Sure enough 5 minutes later, Mike came walking into the living room dressed, “Ok, shall we go, m’lady?”

Jess picked up Mila from where she was playing happily with some blocks, “You ready to go see Sasha? All the aunties and uncles?”

Mila smiled her toothy grin now that she had 4 teeth total, she clapped in response. Mike picked up the diaper bag while Jess carried Mila out to the car. They strapped her in the car and headed over to Chris and Ashley’s house.

When they got there, Matt and his girlfriend Megan were sitting on the loveseat while Ashley sat on the couch nursing under a cover.

“Hey Ash!” Jess said as she walked in and took a seat beside her.

“Jess,” she smiled, “and Mike! Glad you could step away from work for a bit.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m feeling the stress of this election more than usual, but it’ll be nice to not think 24/7 about it.”

Josh walked in wrapping his arms around Chris, “Coachise! Happy belated man.”

“Thanks Josh,” he nodded.

“And happy early birthday to muscle man Matt.”

Matt chuckled, “You haven’t called me that in years.”

“Why not revive it for such a special occasion.”

“I guess you’re not wrong,” he shrugged.

Ashley redressed herself before removing the cover to reveal a sleeping Sasha.

“Ah!” Mila said smiling at her.

“Yeah, Mila! There’s Sasha!”

A timer went off on Ashley’s phone, “Matt would you go pull the cakes out of the oven? Jess? Will you go frost them?”

“Sure thing,” Matt said, getting up. Jessica followed behind him, handing Mila to Mike.

“So,” Jess said once they were out of earshot, “Megan. How are things going?”

Matt smiled, “Things are great, but I don’t wanna count my chickens quite yet. I do think this is heading in the right direction though. I asked her to move in with me and she is going to when her lease ends in a month.”

“That’s exciting!” Jess said as he pulled the cakes out.

“Yeah, I think so at least.”

Sam showed up, walking into the kitchen, “Oh, hey guys. Jess, you remember Stephanie.”

“I do,” she said, smiling at the waitress from Cheesecake Factory who was standing beside her.

“Steph, this is Jessica and Matt.”

“Nice to meet you guys!”

“The feeling is mutual,” Matt responded.

Sam made her way to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing out a water bottle, “Do you want anything?”

“I’ll take water as well, thank you.”

Sam handed her the bottle and the two of them walked over to the living room. Jess smiled at Matt, “I’m really glad she’s finally getting herself out there.”

“Me too,” he nodded, “This is her first serious relationship since-”

“Beth,” they said in unison.

“Yeah. It’s been long enough.”

Jessica grabbed the decorating tools and opened up the frosting. Matt leaned up against the counter, “I’m glad she’s happy.”

Matt went back out to the living room, resuming his seat beside Megan.

Ashley came into the kitchen, carrying Sasha, “Ok, what’s your bet on who gets married next?”

“That’s rough,” Jess thought for a second, “I think it’ll be Matt.”

“Really? Did he say something?”

“He said he doesn’t wanna jinx it, but he’s really thinking it’s gonna happen.”

“Aw that’s great.”

Jessica finished frosting the cakes, “Do you want me to put words on them?”

“Yeah,” Ashley replied, “the basic happy birthday and their names.”

“Ok,” Jess pulled out the piping bag and wrote happy birthday Chris on one and happy birthday Matt on the other.

Chris peeked his head in the kitchen, “Ok, everyone is here. Are we ready?”

“Just finished,” Jessica said.

“Ok.”

Slowly everyone filed into the kitchen with Matt and Chris standing in front of their respective cakes while Jessica put in candles and lit them.

“We’re gonna sing to Chris first since his already happened,” Ashley explained.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Chris, happy birthday to you._

Chris closed his eyes to make a wish before blowing out his candles.

“What’d you wish for?” Mike asked.

“I can’t tell you,” he responded, “then it won’t happen.”

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Matt, happy birthday to you._

Matt blew out his candles and smiled, “What, you’re not gonna ask me what I wished for, Mike?”

“I would, but that would require me actually caring about what you wished for,” he laughed.

“Mike,” Jess said, giving him a look.  
“I was _kidding._ ”

“What did you wish for Matt?” Emily said, making eye contact with him.

Jess and Ashley shared a look. Even though those two were amicably split, they didn’t really talk. So this was surprising.

“I wished for us to stay close even when families get more hectic as we all get married and have kids,” he smiled, “It’s going to get harder, but I really hope we can try to all get together, at least once a year.”

“That’s really sweet, Matt,” Sam said.

“Alright! Who wants cake?” Chris said, going to grab the paper plates and knife from the counter.

“I’ll take a small piece for Mila,” Mike said, “But take off the frosting. We don’t need that.”

Chris cut a small piece and cut off the frosting before handing it over.

He continued to cut pieces for everyone else, while giving Sam a vegan cupcake they had made for her.

Everyone made their way to the living room or dining area to eat their cake. The rest of the party was filled with being social and enjoying everyone’s company.


	5. Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More

Christmas morning, Jessica woke up and walked out to their kitchen while she waited for Mike and Mila to wake up. She made eggs and biscuits for breakfast, the latter of which she put on first since they had to bake. It was nearly 8 when she went to peek at Mila to see if she was up.

“Mila,” she smiled at the infant who had pulled herself up on the side of her crib, “Good morning, sweet girl. Merry Christmas.”

“Mama!” Mila smiled back.

Jessica picked her up, changing her diaper before walking back out to the living room, where Mike was sitting in his pjs and bedhead.

“Good morning,” he smiled up at the two of them, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jessica replied, “There’s biscuits in the oven and I was gonna make eggs, is that ok?”

He nodded, “Yeah that works.”

Jessica sat Mila down on the floor with her toys and walked to begin cooking the eggs, “How’d you sleep?”  
“I slept fine,” Mike replied.

“That’s good.”

“How about you?”

“I slept pretty good.”

Mike’s attention got sidetracked, “Mila, don’t grab that. That’s daddy’s coffee. It’ll burn you.”

“Please don’t let her spill coffee on herself. We don’t need a trip to the ER on Christmas.”

“I _got it_ , Jess. Chill.”

“I’m _just saying_.”

Mike moved his cup from the edge and moved to sit on the ground to distract Mila. Jessica pulled the biscuits out of the oven and fixed everyone a plate before walking to the table and setting it down.

“Breakfast is ready,” she said, “Come sit down.”

Jessica came out to the living room to grab Mila, as Mike joked, “Go walk to mommy.”

To their surprise, Mila started to take a few clumsy steps toward Jessica, “S-she’s actually doing it! Good job Mila! Mommy is so proud of you!”

Mila fell down after taking a few steps and Mike stood her back up, “Do it again sweetheart. Walk to mommy!”

Mila once again took a few steps, wobbling a bit before falling onto her butt.

Jessica clapped, “She did it, Mike! She’s walking!”

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” he laughed.

She sat down on the ground opposite of Mike and turned Mila around to face him, “Walk to daddy! Go get him, Mila.”

Mila got more confident, taking a few steps, wobbling and finding her balance before taking a few more and then falling down.

Mike smiled and clapped, proud, and Mila clapped as well, smiling back at him.

“Our little girl is walking,” Mike awed.

Jessica replied, “I’m gonna miss having a little baby.”

“We could always have another,” Mike smirked.

“Not yet,” she shook her head, “A few months, maybe.”

“Ok,” he sighed.

Mila had gotten distracted by a toy on the ground but Jess’ eyes widened, “Breakfast. I forgot about that!”

“It’s ok, Jess, it can be a little cold. Mila just took her first steps.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They took videos of Mila walking before actually eating breakfast and opening presents. They sat down in front of their artificial tree and sat Mila down in front of a gift. Mike pulled at the paper, “Like this. Rip it off!”

Mila took a minute of his instructions before starting to tug at the paper. Both Mike and Jess helped her open up her first present, “Aw look! Let’s open it.”

Mike opened up the box and pulled out the toy, a bunch of rainbow circles that stack onto one another on a stick. He placed the toy in front of her and Jess encouraged Mila to play with it by demonstrating how it worked.

Mila took one of the circles and started to chew on it, “Well that’s one way to play with it.”

“While she’s doing that we can open ours,” Jess replied.

Mike grabbed his gift from under the tree and began to open it up, “A tie and a t-shirt? Jess, I have so many of these.”

“Read it.”

He turned the front of the shirt to him and smiled, “Michael Munroe for congress 2021.”

“Well I figured now that the next presidential election isn’t for 4 years, you’ve got more free time to plan your own election strategy. And you need a new tie just for the occasion.”

“Thanks honey. Now open yours.”

Jessica picked up the present and opened it up. She smiled as she saw a hardback photo album. She opened to the first page and smiled at the first picture, which was a picture of the two of them shortly after they started dating. The other pictures on the page were taken around the same time. 

The more she flipped through them, the further into their relationship they got. Prom together, graduation, pictures of them taken at their vegas wedding by Ashley, the one they took at Ashley’s birthday party when they announced they were pregnant. Eventually there were the first pictures that were taken with Mila. More of the 3 of them as Mila got bigger.

When she reached the blank spots she smiled up at Mike, “I love it. I can’t wait to keep filling this up with more great memories.”

Mike smiled, “I’m glad you liked it. Tracking some of those pictures down took some time.”

“Well I’m glad you found them. I love you,” she leaned over and kissed him gently, “Shall we open for Mila? You wanna do that baby girl?”

The rest of the day was spent opening up Mila’s presents and then going over to Mike’s family’s house for dinner. This was just the start of many happy Munroe Christmases.


	6. The Lucky One

On a beautiful spring day in April, a week before Mike and Jess’ “real wedding”, Ashley and Jessica had arranged a playdate for Mila and Sasha. Ashley got to Mike and Jess’ place and knocked on the door. 

Jessica came to the door and smiled, “Ash! Come on in. We’re just finishing up lunch.”

“What’re you having?” Ashley walked in and sat Sasha’s car seat beside an empty chair at the dining table, unbuckling her.

“Well us adults,” Mike chuckled, “are having hamburgers.”

“And Mila is having strawberry-banana yogurt and avocados at the moment.”

Ashley nodded, pulling Sasha from her car seat, “Sounds delicious. I actually need to feed Sasha. I didn’t know Mike was gonna be here.”

“I don’t care if you don’t. I’ve seen enough-” he paused, rolling his eyes, “Boobies in my life. One more isn’t gonna phase me.”

Ashley snickered, “Having to censor yourself so she won’t repeat it?”

“Exactly. At the request of my lovely wife. She wants her first word to be mama or dada.”

“Do you want our child walking around being the one that teaches all her classmates swear words?”

“You have to admit,” Ashley defended, “Of all our kids to be _that kid_ , it’s yours.”

Mike nodded, “See? She gets it.”

Jessica sighed, “I’m not budging in the rule.”

Ashley reached under her shirt to unhook her nursing bra, “You better get used to it then Mike, you’re a parent of a child learning to talk.”

“So are you thinking about baby number two?” Jess asked, spooning more yogurt into Mila’s mouth.

“Of course. Chris and I have talked about how far apart we want our kids, especially since my period came back a few weeks ago.”

“Already? Mine didn’t until she turned one.”

“I know, it was weird,” she helped Sasha latch onto her breast.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to while you were breastfeeding.”

Mike stood up, “I gotta go before _I_ start my period,” he walked over to the living room and sat down with the TV on.

“Anyway, have you and Mike thought about it?”

“We have. I don’t know if he _really_ wants another kid or if he wants to start having s-e-x again.”

Ashley scoffed, “Do you not?”

“Not like we used to. I mean- we were like rabbits, it’s no wonder we got pregnant,” she nodded, “But I do think it’d be good to have our kids close in age.”

“I know we wanted to try and have the next one together,” Ashley paused, “Do you want to start trying now?”

From across the room, Mike yelled at the TV, “WHAT THE KENTUCKY FRIED FUCK-”

“ _Michael_!” Jess snapped, “I told you a _million times_ to stop saying the f-word _in front of the baby_. Do you want to get laid ever again? Cause you’re pushing it.”

“I’m sorry Jess, it was an accident this time, I promise.”

Ashley looked between them while Jess took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Mila.

“So is that a no?” Ashley asked.

“No,” Jessica replied, seemingly unbothered by Mike’s outburst, “It’s a yes.”

“Good news Mike,” Ashley chuckled.

“What?”

Ashley looked at Jess and smiled, “Jess’ threats are empty.”

He looked over at them confused.

“Do you want a little brother or sister?” Jessica asked Mila.

Mike smiled, “Wait does that mean you’re already pregnant or…..”

“No. It means that you’re gonna get lucky.”

“Fuck yes!”  
Jess sighed and Ashley chuckled as Mila repeated, “Fuck.”

“Oops,” Mike smiled sheepishly.


End file.
